1. Field
This invention is generally related to decorative levitating objects, and, more particularly, is related to systems and methods for lighting levitating objects.
2. Background of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method for illumination of levitating bodies to produce visual displays and decorative effects. Decorative visual displays are common and widely used in households and business. They are used to create a pleasant and ambient environment and they may also be used for advertising purposes. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,808, by Lin, entitled “Decorative lighting device having floating member,” and U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0087642, entitled “Polariscope toy and ornament with accompanying photoelastic and/or photoplastic devices,” which are entirely incorporated herein by reference.
Common systems for illuminating levitating bodies use magnetic properties. For example, a stationary body may have a first magnet and a levitating body may include a secondary magnet, where the magnets are configured to repulse each other to cause the levitating body to float over the stationary body. The stationary body may include a light source to illuminate the levitating body.
One problem with prior art systems is that the secondary magnet in the levitating body tends to block the light and reduce the amount of light received by the levitating body. Another problem is that light may be reflected sharply from the levitating body causing glare and discomfort in the eyes of the beholder. An additional problem is that the levitating body may have only limited intense and bright light distributed throughout the body.
Other systems use batteries and or diodes in the levitating body to produce energy and light. As a result, the levitating body is typically heavy and only floats a few inches above the stationary body. Batteries and diodes are not durable and may break and fall apart. A further problem with all these systems is the lack of bright and intense lights inside the levitating body.
Accordingly, a system and method for illuminating levitating body is needed to address these problems with the prior art systems.